


Smile for me

by a_girl_who_dreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_girl_who_dreams/pseuds/a_girl_who_dreams
Summary: Stiles has one birthday wish and Derek just need a little bit of motivation.





	Smile for me

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea of what a Sterek first kiss could be liek. But it´s written rather bad, i wasn´t really motivated, just wanted to spread this cute idea.  
> Still i hope u enjoy it <3

Shit  
Shit  
SHIIIIIIT  
He forgot.  
With all what´s been up lately he simply forgot Stiles´s birthday. How could he be so fucking stupid. It is too late to get a present or anything now. Standing in front of the Stilinski house, thinking he´s here for a pack meeting, but then noticing the smell of freshly baked cake and hearing `happy birthday`shouts from inside.  
Derek could just sink in the floor right there and then. Stiles already thinks that he hates him and now he doesn´t even have a gift and has to admit that in front of the whole pack. And also it´s his 21 st birthday, which makes matters even worse.  
Fuck. This.  
The front door opens and Stiles calls " Get in here sourwolf, quit brooding and scowling for once, would you?"  
Stiles seems so happy. And he really deserves it after all what he´s been through that partly being Derek´s fault as well. And now Derek has to ruin it , just like everything else.  
"Stiles, I´m so sorry, I messed up. I forgot to get you something...!"  
But Stiles smile doesn´t falter as Derek expects. He just keeps grinning happily.  
"I don´t care about presents, Derek, the important thing is that you´re here, and the pack´s here and we´re healthy and alive and can celebrate together. That´s the best present anyone could ever give to me, y know?"  
Derek looks at him in awe at how grown up Stiles became and that he thinks like that. He changed a lot over the last couple of years, the nervous, jittery teenager grew into a reasonable young man.  
"Still, there´s one thing you could give me...", Stiles goes on.  
"Anything, Stiles, for real I´m so sorry..."  
"A smile!"  
This request throws Derek off the rails for a second, making him frown in confusion. After looking like the stupiest person alive for 30 seconds, he manages a small close-mouthed smile.  
"That´s not a smile !!! Come on show me your fangs wolfie!, Stiles excaims, laughing.  
"Stiles, you know that..." But Derek stops in mid sentence, ducking his head. Smiling was a rare luxury nowadays, after all what he´s been through, what he has lost, he really had no reason at all to do it anymore.  
"Well, maybe all you lack is a little bit of motivation".  
Derek feels fingers under his chin, lifting it up and then there are Stiles lips. On Derek´s. Like for real. Derek wastes no time and kisses back with all he has. Their kiss is sweet and slow, it feels like finally being home. After a while kissing gets nearly impossible because of their matching smiles plastered on their faces.  
"There you go, now I can see those cute bunny teeth." Stiles whispers against Derek´s lips, pressing their foreheads together. Dereks just keeps smiling, enoying being with Stiles, finally after all this pining.  
"Happy birthday, Stiles."


End file.
